Field
Embodiments presented herein generally relate to an interactive gaming environment and play with physical toys. More specifically, techniques are disclosed for tracking a physical game play device or toy by a virtual non-player on the game screen, and using that tracking information to update the game state in real time.
Description of the Related Art
Video game developers continually seek to increase player immersion in gaming environments. Video games suffer from the same problem as paintings or movies: viewers generally perceive themselves as being outside of the painting and as only being an observer. A greater sense of immersion in a game is psychologically and emotionally more rewarding to the user because it makes it easy for the user to pretend they are actually experiencing the game from the inside, rather than from an external position—engaging their so-called “willing suspension of disbelief.” Doing so increases user enjoyment of the game and leads to a more memorable and rewarding experience (as well as more popular and successful game titles).
While computer graphics have become more sophisticated, the user experience remains principally viewing a game through a display on a screen. Game systems feature the ability to respond to commands transmitted via a remote controller, but these commands are generally limited to controlling virtual avatars. Limiting player interaction to virtual avatars limits player immersion in the game environment and storyline to action on the screen.